Safe and Comfort!
by llychu
Summary: Bahkan untuk seseorang yang jenius seperti Naruto butuh waktu untuk tahu arah dan maksud dari aman dan nyaman.


OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

STORY BY : LLYCHU

PAIR : NARUTO X HINATA

Rated : M

INSPIRED FROM FF : 'Hinata, kapan kau menikah?'

.

.

.

Namanya Naruto Namikaze. Boss-ku yang terkenal dengan sikap tegas dan tekunnya. Dia _workaholic_. Semua pekerja di sana tahu bagaimana pria itu sangat gila pada pekerjaanya. Padahal waktu kerja normal kami hanya sampai 8-9 jam perhari. Tapi kami bisa mendapati boss kami itu datang lebih awal dan selalu pulang paling akhir.

Seperti sekarang. Ini sudah jam 8 malam lewat dan aku yang menjabat sebagai anak buahnya masih disibukkan dengan setumpuk _file_ - _file_ yang entah kapan selesai. Timku yang ada dibagian pemasaran dan periklanan terdiri dari 6 karyawan dan diketuai oleh Naruto. Sebenarnya dia berpeluang besar menjadi presdir di perusahaan Namikaze _Corp_ tanpa perlu memulai dari bawah seperti ini. Tapi dia bersikeras ingin memahami semua dari nol dan bekerja secara bertahap.

Presdir kami masih Tuan Minato. Beliau orang yang baik dan ramah terhadap semua karyawannya. Memiliki mata biru dan rambut kuning sama seperti Naruto. Istrinya, Nyonya Kushina, wanita cantik bersurai merah yang wajahnya sama persis dengan Naruto. Kalau saja aku dilahirkan seperti Naruto, mempunyai keluarga yang sangat menyayanginya, pasti aku tak akan merasa kesepian seperti sekarang.

Aku, Hinata Hyuuga, hanya sebatang kara di Tokyo ini. Ayah dan ibuku sudah meninggal saat aku berusia 14 tahun. Sebenarnya aku mempunyai adik perempuan yang berbeda 5 tahun denganku. Tapi karena penyakit bawaan sejak kecilnya, dia meninggalkanku menyusul ayah dan ibu 2 tahun lalu. Diumurku yang menginjak 27 tahun, aku masih sendiri. Bukan maksud ingin terus menjadi penyendiri, hanya saja aku terlalu fokus pada pekerjaanku.

Alibi? Sebut saja seperti itu. Aku bukan tipe wanita yang suka menjalin hubungan tanpa pemikiran yang matang. Dan oleh sebab itu, banyak pria mundur saat aku tanya keseriusannya. 2 dari 5 temanku sudah menikah. Ada Chouji dan Tenten. Kalau Tenten, dia menikah dengan sepupuku 6 bulan lalu., Neji. Kalau dibilang nasibku dan Neji- _nii_ sama, ya, kami sama-sama ditinggal orang tua kami dan sebatang kara menghidupi diri sendiri. Tapi kalau dibilang berbeda, ya, kami berbeda karena Neji- _nii_ sudah menemukan teman hidupnya.

Ada 3 temanku yang lain. Namanya Sai, dia satu tahun lebih muda dariku. Ada juga Kiba dan Ino. Mereka berdua seumuran denganku. Hanya kami berempat yang belum memulai rumah tangga, oh— kalau boss kami dihitung, mungkin kami berlima.

"Sudah selesai melamunnya, Hyuuga?"

Aku menoleh cepat saat suara berat dan sedikit serak itu menyapa telingaku. Bodohnya aku sampai tak ingat ini sedang ditengah rapat. Aku terlalu lelah hingga tidak bisa memusatkan perhatian pada pria berkulit _tan_ di depan sana yang masih setia memegang laser di tangannya dan menunjuk ke arah layar yang menampilkan beberapa konsep iklan untuk kerjasama besok. Mata birunya sedikit memicing dan menatap ke arahku tajam. Semua teman setimku juga melihat ke arahku, menambah kegugupan yang memang sangat mudah menyerang seorang Hyuuga sepertiku.

"M-maaf." Suara lirih itu mungkin hanya terdengar oleh Sai yang duduk di sebelahku. Semua hanya menggeleng dan kembali kepekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Di depan sana Naruto juga melanjutkan penerangannya yang sempat tertunda karena ulah melamunku. Hingga jam di pergelengan tangan kiriku menunjukkan jam sepuluh kurang sepuluh menit, rapat baru selesai. Kami semua beranjak untuk segera pulang. Aku sedikit tersenyum melihat Chouji yang tergesa-gesa karena sedari tadi istrinya menelpon. Sedangkan Tenten sudah berlari kecil karena sudah dijemput Neji- _nii_ di bawah. Tadi dia menawariku untuk ikut pulang bersama, tapi karena ada sesuatu yang harus kubeli, aku menolaknya.

"Kau pulang bersama siapa, Hinata?"

Mata pucatku menatap Sai yang masih menungguku membenahi semua barang-barang di meja. Dia berdiri tak jauh dari pintu keluar.

"Sendiri," jawabku dan tersenyum padanya. "Kau?"

"Sendi—"

"Sai! Aku pulang bersamamu, ya? Mobilku ada di bengkel." Tiba-tiba Ino muncul dari balik pintu yang masih setengah terbuka di belakang Sai. Pemuda pucat itu melirikku sekilas dan aku membalasnya dengan anggukan dan satu kedipan mata. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Ino menyukai Sai.

"Kau mau ikut bersama kami?" Sai kembali bertanya padaku.

"Tidak, kalian duluanlah. Aku ada urusan sedikit setelah pulang." senyum sumringah bisa terlihat di bibir tipis Ino yang tampak mengkilap. Wanita semampai itu memang suka memolek tubuhnya dengan _make up_. Aku saja belajar berdandan darinya.

Setelah pamit mereka berdua berjalan keluar ruangan. Di sini sisa aku sendiri. Setelah selesai membenahi ruang rapat, aku mengambil tasku dan bergegas keluar. Koridor lantai 3 sudah sangat sepi. Mungkin suara yang terdengar hanya gemaan _stiletto_ -ku.

Aku berhenti di depan pintu lift yang tertutup. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, pintu lift itu terbuka. Kukira tak ada orang lagi di kantor, tapi ada seorang pria di sana. Pakaiannya masih lengkap dengan jas yang masih terkancing sempurna. Dari hasil penglihatanku sekilas padanya, bajunya masih terlalu rapi untuk waktu malam seperti ini. Mungkin dia termasuk pria pencinta kerapian. Tapi, aku belum pernah melihat wajahnya di kantor ini. Aku masuk kedalam lift dan memunggunginya yang berjarak 3 langkah di belakangku. Tombol lantai 1 sudah berwarna merah. Kurasa pria di belakangku juga mempunyai tujuan yang sama.

"Tunggu!"

Nyaris saja pintu lift tertutup sempurna, sebuah tangan besar menghalaunya. Aku buru-buru memencet tombol buka agar tidak tertutup.

"Boss? Saya kira Anda sudah pulang." Naruto berdiri di sampingku dan memencet tombol menutup pintu. Dia menghela nafas lega dan melirik ke arahku.

"Belum. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kubenahi." Jawabnya. Setelah itu hening sampai dentingan pintu lift terbuka. Kami bertiga turun dan berjalan ke arah pintu lobi. Ada sebersit angin yang lewat di pundakku dan berhasil membuatku merinding seketika. Ketika aku menoleh ke belakang, pria tadi sudah tidak ada. Tapi aku ingat dia turun bersama kami tadi. Tidak mungkin dia berlari dan langsung menghilangkan? Mengingat baru beberapa langkah kami keluar dari lift.

"Boss," panggilku dan sedikit merapat padanya. Tidak, aku tidak centil. Hanya saja sedikit merasa ketakutan tiba-tiba.

"Hn?"

"T-tadi, boss lihat tidak ada pria di belakang kita?"

Dia berhenti melangkah tiba-tiba, sontak aku juga berhenti. Dengan cepat dia menoleh padaku. Matanya yang berwarna biru jernih itu menatapku dengan tajam. Entah apa maksudnya tapi dia sedikit terlihat marah.

"Maksudmu? Jangan coba menakut-nakutiku."

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, boss. Tadi ada pria dengan rambut biru gelap berdiri di belakang saya dan boss. Tapi setelah keluar, dia segera menghilang."

Dahinya mengernyit. Tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian menarikku tiba-tiba keluar dari gedung kantor menuju mobilnya. Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya menatapnya bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia membawaku paksa seperti ini? Setidaknya jika dia memang mau pulang bersamaku aku tidak akan menolak. Karena arah apartemen kami memang sama.

"Boss? Kenapa membawa saya kemobil boss?" dengan hati-hati aku bertanya saat sudah sampai mobilnya dan duduk manis di kursi samping kemudi. Dia terlihat gelisah dan mencengkram stir kuat-kuat. Matanya masih menatap kosong lurus ke depan. Aku diam dan menunggunya bicara.

"Apa yang kau lihat pria tinggi dengan rambut biru gelap yang menutupi nyaris seluruh wajahnya?"

Aku mengangguk dan menarik satu alisku. Kenapa dia membawaku jauh-jauh ke mobilnya hanya untuk menanyakan ini?

"Ya, dengan jas yang masih rapi. Saya tidak lihat jel—"

"Kau menginaplah di apartemenku."

"Apa?" mataku bertemu mata birunya yang menunjukan ketakutan besar. Dia memelas padaku. Sungguh, ini pertama kali aku melihat matanya tak setajam biasanya. Mata biru itu sedikit berair dan membesar persis seperti anak kecil meminta sesuatu. Kalau boleh aku mengambil ponselku, aku akan memotretnya sekarang juga dan mengirimnya pada Ino dan Tenten. Mereka pasti akan langsung histeris.

"Menginaplah di apartemenku. Kau harus tanggung jawab karena menceritakan hal konyol ini padaku." Bisa kulihat dia benar-benar ketakuatan karena pandangannya beberapa kali tak fokus. Baiklah, bagian mana aku menceritakan sesuatu hal konyol padanya?

"Boss, Anda kenapa?"

"Pria dengan setelan jas itu aku pernah lihat, tapi tidak malam ini." Dia bercerita dengan sedikit enggan, tapi dari gelagatnya sepertinya dia ingin memberitahuku sesuatu.

"Maksud boss apa? Tidak melihatnya malam ini? Tapi tadi pria itu satu lift dengan kita, boss."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak melihatnya malam ini. Aku melihatnya tempo hari. Persis sama dengan apa yang kau bilang padaku. Dan demi apapun dia itu karyawan yang pernah bunuh diri dari lantai 12 saat kakekku menjabat sebagai presdir. Dan itu 9 tahun lalu."

Jantungku langsung berhenti sepersekian detik dan berpacu dengan cepat setelahnya. Tiba-tiba saja pikiranku kosong. Dan sekelabat wajah pria itu terlintas di benakku. Aku tidak penakut sebetulnya, hanya saja sedikit _shock_ karena ini pertama kali aku melihat hantu. Keluargaku memang taat beragama, hingga aku memang yakin ada hal-hal di luar logika seperti tadi.

"J-jadi, yang tadi…" suaraku tercekat. Enggan meneruskannya dan sepertinya pria di depanku mengerti karena menganggukan kepalanya. "Tunggu, boss—"

Aku menggantungkan kalimatku. Dengan sedikit ragu aku menatap mata birunya dalam dan mencari sesuatu di sana. Dan saat aku menemukan hal yang aku cari, nyaris saja aku terbahak.

"Takut hantu?"

Mata birunya membulat saat aku meneruskan kalimatku. Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya yang terdapat sepasang tanda lahir berbentuk garis sebanyak 3 buah. Aku menahan tawa mati-matian. Baru sekarang aku melihat berbagai ekspresi wajahnya setelah 2 tahun bekerja dengannya. Aku jarang berkomunikasi dengan boss-ku kalau bukan masalah kantor dan di kantor.

"Kau menertawakanku?" menguap sudah wajah takut yang tadi ada di wajahnya. Sekarang dia merengut kesal dan menatapku jengkel, "Baiklah, tertawa sepuasmu. Tapi awas saja sampai kau menceritakan pada yang lain!"

Dan tawaku lepas begitu saja. Aku menahan perutku dengan menangkupnya menggunakan kedua tanganku. Menggigit bibirku sesekali saat suaraku sudah terlalu besar. Aku tidak menyangka Naruto seorang yang takut dengan takhayul seperti itu. Wajah dingin dan rupawannya selama ini tidak menyiratkan dia memikirkan hal-hal lain selain pekerjaan. Tapi tak disangka jauh dari topengnya, dia takut hantu.

"Puas?" aku mengangguk dan mencoba meredam tawaku saat suaranya terdengar ketus. "Malam ini kau harus menemaniku. _Roommate_ -ku sedang pergi."

Seketika tawaku benar-benar berhenti. Menemani? Dan apa tadi, _roommate_? Boss-ku yang terkenal _workaholic_ dan hanya cinta pekerjaanya ini punya _roommate_?

"Boss, Anda meminta saya menemani boss…. tidur?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Ya." Jawabnya pasti dan tak terbantahkan. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena membuatku ketakutan seperti ini."

"T-tapi i-itukan h-hanya,"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Jika kau berpikir macam-macam, aku tidak tertarik denganmu. Jadi kau hanya perlu menemaniku di apartemen karena aku sangat sukar saat sendiri diruangan besar. Mengerti?"

.

.

.

Hinata tidak bisa menolak. Akhirnya dia hanya mengangguk dan pasrah saat bossnya itu kembali pada _mode_ tegas dan juteknya. Sekarang dia berdiri kikuk di kamar mandi apartemen Naruto. Baju kerjanya dia dekap dalam-dalam di dada. Sekarang tubuhnya hanya berbalut kemeja hitam milik Naruto yang dipinjamkan padanya. Wangi parfum beraromakan _citrus_ menguar dari kemejanya. Wangi khas seorang Naruto.

"Hyuuga? Kau masih hidup, kan?"

Suara Naruto terdengar agak cemas saat Hinata tidak keluar untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Dia mengedor pintu kamar mandi. Nafasnya yang sempat tegang kembali rileks saat pintu itu terbuka. Tapi detik berikutnya kembali tegang karena melihat Hinata berbalutkan kemeja hitamnya. Rambut indigo wanita itu digerai dan menutupi bahunya. Kemeja Naruto hanya sampai dipaha gadis itu, kemeja hitam yang terlihat sangat besar ditubuh Hinata membuat wanita itu terlihat menggemaskan.

Menguap sudah kata-kata Naruto yang bilang tak tertarik pada Hinata. Nyatanya sekarang mata biru itu masih terpaku pada sosok Hinata yang sudah bersemu merah karena terus dilihat dengan tatapan _intens_ milik Naruto.

"Boss? Anda tidak jatuh cinta pada saya, kan?"

Naruto gelagapan dan membuang mukanya asal. "A-apa maksudmu?!"

Cekikikan kecil terdengar dari Hinata. Wanita indigo itu hanya bisa maklum dengan tingkah boss yang baru pertama kali terlihat begitu manusiawi ketimbang di kantor.

"Ini pertama kalinya boss terlihat santai. Tidak seperti biasanya."

"Maksudmu seperti biasa?" mata biru Naruto kembali bersitubruk dengan mata lavender Hinata. Detik berikutnya Naruto merasa canggung yang sangat saat melihat Hinata bersemu merah. Perasaanya dia tidak berbuat apapun pada anak buahnya itu hingga membuat Hinata harus tersipu seperti itu. Apa karena aura tampan sang Namikaze yang menurun padanya? Ah, Naruto terlalu tua untuk merasa narsis seperti seorang remaja. "Ikut aku."

Dengan bingung Hinata melangkahkan kaki mungilnya mengikuti Naruto yang meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu. Dari belakang, Naruto terlihat gagah dan tegap. Celana panjang hitamnya dan kaus oranye yang sangat pas di tubuhnya memperlihatkan betapa nyaman dan hangat bahu Naruto yang lebar. Tingginya yang melebihi Hinata membuatnya terlihat bisa menenggelamkan Hinata jauh kedalam dadanya yang bidang.

Hinata sendiri heran, pria setampan dan semapan Naruto masih melajang. Atau sebenarnya pria _tan_ itu sudah punya pacar hanya saja jarang berkencan? Atau dia sudah menikah dan mempunyai istri dan anak? Atau dia seorang duda? Atau…

"Kau senang sekali melamun, Hyuuga."

Suara Naruto kembali menyadarkan Hinata dari teori-teori asmara tentang Naruto. Sekarang Hinata baru sadar dia ada di tengah dapur Naruto yang besar. Pantas saja Naruto enggan sendiri di apartemen sebesar ini. Hinata juga tidak akan nyaman walaupun kenyataanya apartemen Naruto begitu mewah.

"M-maaf." Cicit Hinata pelan dan mendudukan tubuhnya di salah satu bangku tinggi di konter kecil depan dapur Naruto. Dia menaruh bajunya di atas meja dan memperhatikan Naruto yang sibuk membuat sesuatu.

"Mau kopi? Teh? Susu?" dengan tangan yang sibuk menaruh dua cangkir berbentuk bola, Naruto menawarkan berbagai macam minuman yang ada di laci dapurnya. Hinata sempat berpikir Naruto memang sudah mempunyai kekasih atau pacar. Apartemennya terlalu rapi dan berisi jika dia tinggal sendiri.

"Susu. Coklat kalau ada, boss."

Sekitar 3 menit Naruto sudah duduk di sebelah Hinata dan menaruh secangkir susu coklat hangat di depan wanita itu. Setelah menggumam terimakasih, Hinata memainkan sendok kecil yang sengaja Naruto taruh di gelas Hinata. Dia sendiri menyeruput kopi hitam yang berbau manis. Bahkan Hinata bisa mencium aroma kopi yang ada di cangkir Naruto.

"Pantas boss ingin saya temani. Apartemen boss besar sekali,"

"Ini bukan apartemenku. Ini punya orang tuaku. Aku belum bisa membeli apartemen sendiri. Cicilan mobilku belum lunas."

Hinata menoleh cepat dengan mata yang membundar, "Boss beli mobil sedan hitam mewah itu sendiri?!"

"Kau pikir? Aku bukan anak manja asal kau tahu saja." Balas Naruto dengan ujung bibirnya tertarik. Pria 29 tahun itu memang terlahir di keluarga yang berlebihan. Tapi dididik dengan cukup baik oleh kedua orang tuanya membuat Naruto tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang penuh tanggung jawab. Bahkan sudah bekerja selama 3 tahun setelah menyelesaikan S2-nya Naruto masih ingin memulai dari nol tanpa semena-mena menerima tawaran menjadi presdir.

Hinata sendiri kembali tersipu mendapati satu lagi hal yang dia baru tahu tentang Naruto. Selain tampan dan pintar, Naruto juga penuh kesederhanaan dan tanggung jawab. Tipe ideal nyaris setiap wanita.

"Saya pikir boss manja karena anak tunggal. Tapi boss ternyata orang yang sederhana dan juga baik." Senyum manis diberikan wanita lavender itu diam-diam. Dia masih menunduk dan mengagumi pria berambut kuning disampingnya itu.

"Tidak, aku bersyukur orang tuaku juga baik dan menularkan sifat kasihnya padaku." Sadar atau tidak Naruto mulai terbuka pada Hinata. Memang pada dasarnya Naruto bukan orang yang susah didekati karena sifat ramah dan periangnya. Bahkan dia mempunyai banyak teman saat bersekolah dulu. Tapi obsesinya terhadap pekerjaan kadang membawanya lupa pada lingkungan sekitar.

"Boss… Anda keren." Lirih Hinata pelan. Bahkan Naruto harus memasang telinganya ekstra untuk mendengar cicitan Hinata. Seketika itu juga lehernya menoleh pada Hinata yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dirambut panjangnya.

"Kau menyukaiku, eh?" goda Naruto dan berhasil membuat Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Semburat merah yang lebih merah dari sebelumnya membuat wajah Hinata seperti orang demam. Matanya terpaku pada mata biru Naruto yang terlihat sedikit menggelap karena lampu dapur Naruto yang remang.

Lama mereka berpandangan hingga tanpa sadar jarak mereka terpangkas habis. Kedua mata mereka menutup saat bibir sensual Naruto bersentuhan dengan bibir ranum Hinata. Hinata bisa menyesap aroma kopi dari nafas Naruto dan Naruto sendiri merasakan manisnya susu saat bibirnya mengecap bibir Hinata.

Ibaratkan bibir Naruto kutub selatan dan bibir Hinata kutub utara, mereka menyatu sempurna dan terlihat enggan untuk berpisah. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya mereka mengobrol diluar perihal pekerjaan dan duduk santai bersebelahan. Tapi perasaan keduanya berkata bahwa mereka nyaman dan merasa tak masalah saat tubuh mereka makin mendekat.

Hinata bisa merasakan tubuhnya terangkat dan terasa melayang di udara saat Naruto mengangkatnya dan membawanya entah kemana. Yang Hinata tahu sekarang dia sudah terbaring dan terasa nyaman saat kasur empuk itu bersentuhan dengan tubuh bagian belakangnya.

Deru nafas keduanya makin berat saat ciuman itu tak juga lepas. Tangan-tangan Hinata sudah merems surai kuning Naruto gemas karena tidak juga memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk mengambil oksigen secara benar. Saat Hinata mencoba membuka mulutnya, yang ada Naruto memasukinya dengan benda lunak dan mengajak Hinata berperang dengan benda yang sama. Hingga akhirnya Naruto menyerah pada khodrat manusia yang memang membutuhkan oksigen.

"Hah—hah." Keduanya berngos-ngosan ria. Mengatur pasokan udara di paru-paru yang memang sudah kembang-kempis membutuhkan oksigen.

"B-boss?" sadar posisi mereka tak lazim, Hinata mencoba menyadarkan pria di atas tubuhnya itu. Naruto sendiri hanya berdehem kecil dan masih menyembunyikan wajah merahnya disela-sela leher Hinata, membuat wanita lavender itu bingung sekaligus geli saat nafas Naruto menerpa kulit lehernya. "K-kenapa k-kita—"

"Bolehkan?" kecupan kecil Naruto berikan di kulit leher Hinata. Desahan kecil keluar begitu saja, seakan memberikan jawaban 'ya' atas pertanyaan Naruto sebelumnya. Naruto makin memperdalam kecupannya menjadi gigitan-gigitan dan lumatan dalam serta meninggalkan bercak merah di kulit putih Hinata. Tangan besarnya makin lama makin turun dan menyusup kedalam kemeja yang dipakai Hinata. Sadar atau tidak, mereka berdua benar-benar seperti sepasang magnet kutub selatan dan utara. Menempel dan enggan saling berpisah.

.

.

.

Racauan tak jelas Hinata keluarkan untuk mengurangi rasa geli yang Naruto berikan padanya. Sekarang tubuhnya sudah tak memakai apapun dibawah kuasa seorang Naruto. Bahkan pria itu sudah tak memakai kausnya lagi, membuat Hinata leluasa menyentuh tiap inchi kulit Naruto pada tubuh atletis pria itu. Naruto memperdalam lumatannya pada payudara kiri Hinata, menimbulkan pekikan nyaring saat Hinata tiba-tiba merasa gelombang berada di perutnya dan keluar begitu saja dari pusat tubuhnya.

Nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal karena orgasme pertamanya. Bahkan dia tidak sadar saat Naruto menjauhinya dan membuka segala macam kain pada tubuhnya. Hingga keduanya sama-sama telanjang bulat.

Naruto kembali menaiki tubuh Hinata. Membawa wanita itu pada dekapannya.

"Hinata," suara Naruto lebih berat dan lebih serak dari sebelumnya. Matanya berkabut nafsu dan gairah saat melihat Hinata begitu pasrah dan mempesona di bawah kuasanya. Wanita lavender itu menyambut tatapan dalam Naruto dengan tatapan sayunya.

"Hm?"

"Aku mulai sekarang,"

Bersamaan dengan itu Naruto menuntun kejantanannya menuju bagian pusat Hinata. Membuat Hinata membulat sempurna saat benda asing mencoba memasukinya.

"A-akh! B-bo-boss…"

"Panggil namaku," bisik Naruto dan mencium kening Hinata. Memberikan saluran rasa aman saat Naruto lagi-lagi berusaha memasuki wanita itu. Hinata hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan melampiaskan segala rasa kesakitannya pada cengkraman kuat di sprei putih gading milik Naruto.

"Na-nah—akh! S-sakit,"

Sadar Hinata mulai terisak, di saat itu juga Naruto sadar ada sesuatu yang menghalangi jalan masuknya. Matanya melirik sekilas pada penyatuan tubuhnya dan kaget saat cairan merah itu menempel dikejantanannya.

"Hi-Hinata, k-kau?!" Naruto membeku saat Hinata meneteskan air matanya dan mengangguk. Mata _amethyst_ nya menatap mata biru Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Merasa sakitnya mereda, Hinata menaikan pinggulnya agar Naruto melanjutkan proses persatuan tubuh mereka. Memang bodoh memberikan keperawanan pada boss sendiri tanpa dasar yang jelas. Tapi entah kenapa Hinata merasa tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan asalkan itu menyangkut Naruto.

"Hi-Hinata tunggu," Naruto menahan pinggul Hinata dan tetap pada posisi menggantungnya, "K-kau masih perawan?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan begitu polosnya. Membuat Naruto geram sendiri.

"Kenapa kau mau tidur denganku?!" ada nada marah saat Naruto mengatakannya. Tapi Hinata hanya tersenyum dan membelai pipi Naruto lembut.

"A-aku juga t-tidak tahu, boss." Hinata mencoba mengurangi kadar keformalan pada Naruto, "A-aku hanya merasa a-aman dan nyaman disetiap sentuhanmu."

Desahan halus terdengar saat Naruto merasa hangat mendengar perkataan Hinata. Jujur saja, dia melakukan ini karena tidak tahan melihat betapa manis dan menggemaskan Hinata dihadapannya. Tapi dia tak menyangka ada sebersit perasaan asing yang mengikuti nafsunya.

Naruto mencium kening Hinata sekali lagi dan melanjutkan penyatuan tubuh mereka. Hinata masih terus mendesah dengan pekikan yang cukup nyaring. Sedangkan Naruto harus mencoba mati-matian menahan nafsunya saat bersabar memasuki Hinata hingga utuh.

Kejantanannya dibiarkan berdiam sebentar dan terasa diremas kuat oleh otot-otot Hinata. Naruto tidak menyangka memperawani seorang gadis akan segila ini rasanya. Merasa pergerakan Hinata mulai agresif, Naruto mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Dan desahan yang makin memacu pergerakan pinggul Naruto berasal dari Hinata.

Mereka berdua terlingkup pada perasaan asing yang disebut aman dan nyaman. Mengesampingkan segala keanehan karena melakukannya tanpa tahu alasan yang kuat. Hingga klimaks menyambut keduanya beberapa kali dan diakhiri dengan tidur berselimutkan dekapan hangat dari keduanya.

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan Hinata? Kenapa dia terus-terusan tidur?"

Ino menyenggol pelan bahu Sai dengan sikunya. Beruntung pria pucat itu sedang duduk sedangkan Ino berdiri. Kalau saja Sai berdiri, dipastikan Ino akan sulit mencapai bahu pria jangkung itu dengan sikunya.

"Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini dia sering tidur siang dan melewatkan makan." Jawab Sai dan mengikuti arah pandang Ino pada Hinata yang sedang asik tertidur di meja panjang ruang rapat. Mereka semua telah selesai rapat dan beranjak untuk makan siang. Sedangkan Hinata langsung tergeletak dan tertidur dengan cukup pulas.

"Aku takut dia sakit." Nada Ino berubah cemas. Dia memasang wajah khas wanita panik.

"Aku sudah menegurnya, dan dia jawab tidak apa-apa. Hanya kelelahan katanya."

Ino dan Sai dikagetkan dengan bukaan paksa pada pintu rapat. Mereka berdua menoleh cepat pada pintu yang tepat ada dibelakang mereka.

"Boss? Ada yang tertinggal?"

"Tidak. Ino, bisa kau bangunkan Hinata dan suruh keruanganku? Ada beberapa pekerjaanya yang kurang rapi," Naruto menunjuk Hinata, lalu memfokuskan tatapannya pada Sai dan Ino, "Dan kalian berdua setelah itu cepat makan siang dan kembali tepat waktu. Tuan Sabaku akan datang tepat setelah makan siang. Kalian berduakan yang _handle_?"

Keduanya mengangguk. Pintu kembali tertutup. Keduanya langsung berpandangan bingung bercampur curiga.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini boss sering memanggil Hinata? Aku ragu Hinata seceroboh itu hingga melakukan kesalahan berkali-kali." Ino mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dan memasang wajah bak penyelidik. Sedangkan Sai hanya diam dan memandang Hinata dari kejauhan. Ada sebersit tak suka saat melihat Hinata begitu dekat dengan boss mereka akhir-akhir ini.

"Sudahlah. Bangunkan Hinata. Aku tunggu diluar,"

Ino kembali memasang wajah bingung plus curiganya. Perubahan sikap Sai sangat mencurigakan. Wanita cantik itu hanya menyusun beberapa hipotesis dan segera menggeleng masa bodoh. Otaknya tak sampai jika harus menerka-nerka hal-hal yang bukan urusannya. Rasa sukanya pada Sai juga tak terlalu dalam. Mungkin Ino hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat saat semua kecurigaanya terjawab.

.

.

.

Hinata duduk dengan kikuk di atas meja kerja Naruto. Bukan, bukan karena dia tak sopan atau tak tahu tata kerama duduk di meja. Hanya saja itu perbuatan Naruto yang mengangkat tubuhnya begitu saja di atas meja dan menguncinya dengan dekapan posesif tangan-tangan kekarnya. Sekarang Hinata terkurung oleh Naruto. Wajahnya hanya dia tundukan dalam-dalam, tak berani menatap mata biru Naruto yang sejak tadi menatapnya penuh tuntutan.

"B-boss, tu-turunkan aku," cicit Hinata.

"Tidak sebelum kau jawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau menghindariku?" nada Naruto tajam dan menuntut. Dia kesal bagaimana Hinata menjauhinya setelah malam dimana mereka bergumul bersama, 2 minggu lalu. Dan demi apapun Hinata menghindari setiap pergerakan Naruto. Bahkan setiap Naruto memanggilnya Hinata selalu mangkir atau datang bersama dengan karyawan lain. Dan itu membuat ruang pergerakan Naruto terbatas.

Hingga hari ini mau tak mau Hinata dijebak Naruto. Hinata pikir Naruto tak ada ditempat karena makan siang dan mencoba menaruh _file_ kerjaannya diam-diam. Sialnya Naruto muncul tiba-tiba dan mengunci tubuhnya begitu saja.

"A-aku tidak m-menghindari boss, kok."

"Bohong."

"B-benar."

"Tatap aku,"

Perlahan Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata biru Naruto. _Blush_ _on_ _mode_ _shy_ langsung menyerangnya. Menatap wajah tampan Naruto sedekat itu membuatnya gugup setengah mati. Apalagi adegan tiap adegan saat mereka ada di atas ranjang tiba-tiba berputar di otak Hinata.

"Kau malu?" Naruto berujar, "Kenapa malu?"

"A-aku…"

Tidak kunjung melanjutkan, akhirnya Naruto menyerobot bibir Hinata yang sudah lama dia rindukan. Entah sejak kapan Naruto ingin sekali menyesap lagi bibir ranum Hinata. Biarpun tidak ada rasa manis dari susu, tapi bibir Hinata yang berlapis _lipbalm_ dengan perasa _berry_ begitu memabukan untuk Naruto. Bahkan cengkraman kuat dilengannya terasa sentuhan manja dari Hinata. Hinata sendiri kualahan mengimbangi ciuman menuntut Naruto. Kepalanya yang terus menjauh kebelakang ditahan tangan Naruto, membuat ciuman mereka makin dalam.

"B-boss…" melepas paksa, Hinata menahan bibir Naruto dengan telapak tangannya, "I-ini kantor."

"Jadi kau ingin ke apartemenku? Tak masalah, biar si teme bodoh itu kuusir."

"Teme?"

" _Roommate-_ ku." Jawab Naruto dan mencoba mencuri ciuman Hinata lagi. Tapi lagi-lagi gagal saat Hinata menahan kedua bahu Naruto, "Apa lagi?"

"B-boss, k-kenapa menciumku?"

Naruto terdiam. Sebersit pertanyaan sederhana hinggap di pikirannya. Kenapa?

"Entahlah," jawab Naruto setelah hening sesaat, "Kau kutanya saat aku mengambil kegadisanmu pun jawabannya entahlah juga, kan? Aku juga sama. Aku hanya merasa aman dan sangat nyaman setiap ada di dekatmu dan menyentuhmu."

Hinata diam. Dia juga bingung kenapa dia mau saja menyerahkan mahkota tertingginya sebagai wanita untuk bossnya itu.

"Tapi saat aku ada di dekatmu dan tidak bisa menyentuhmu, aku merasa akan meledak dan jadi gila."

Lagi-lagi Hinata diam. Dia mencoba mencari kebohongan pada mata biru jernih bossnya itu, tapi nihil. Hanya kesungguhan dan tatapan mendamba yang Hinata dapat dari sana.

"Biarkan rasa aman dan nyaman ini tumbuh hingga kita tahu maksud dari semua ini, oke? Aku hanya merasa akan benar-benar gila jika kau menjauhiku lagi."

Hinata tahu artinya itu. Bahkan untuk seseorang jenius seperti Naruto butuh waktu untuk tahu arah dan maksud dari aman dan nyaman. Memang perasaan wanita lebih peka dari seorng pria yang mempunyai IQ tinggi sekalipun. Dengan senyuman Hinata menjawab ajakan Naruto, dan dengan lembut Hinata menerima ciuman Naruto. Biarkan untuk sesaat ruang kantor itu menjadi saksi bisu dari pertumbuhan rasa aman dan nyaman milik keduanya.

FIN—

Lagi, satu file tentang naruhina yang dibuang sayang. Wkwkwk.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari 'Hinata, kapan kau menikah?' aku lupa authornya siapa T.T tapi author-san, aku jujur padamu kalau ini sedikit mengintip tentang ceritamu. Kalau sekiranya author-san baca dan tidak suka, boleh kok pm aku biar cerita ini aku hapus. Tapi kalau gak, gak apa-apa, kan? Hehehe

Aku bikin naruhina itu udah lama, jadi ini file udah lama sekaleeee. Tapi sekali lagi, dibuang sayang. Hehehe.

For all, thanks for reading ;)))

Dan buat reader BAD GUY! Tunggu ya, author masih mencar-mencar nih idenya. Kalo enggak nunggu gapapa kok T.T….. bener gapa— hiks T.T


End file.
